


October Night

by Sky_Astor



Series: Whouffaldi One Shots [12]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Autumn, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Late at Night, Love, October, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4979830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Astor/pseuds/Sky_Astor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara wakes up in the middle of the night...</p>
            </blockquote>





	October Night

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve written a short Autumn/Halloween fic because I had this wee idea. ^^  
> I hope you like it!

 The dark had already embraced the city. The wind was howling, chasing the fallen leaves through the streets of London that were decorated with jack-o'-lanterns and other Halloween decorations.

It was past midnight, late October.

Clara Oswald was peacefully sleeping in her bedroom that was decorated with a few carved pumpkins, tucked up in her duvets after quite an exhausting day at Coal Hill School. A light, cold breeze caressed her face and ear that weren't hidden under the cover. Clara opened her eyes lazily, didn't want to move and leave her cosy nest. She blinked a few times, so her sight got better as her pupils focused. From her bed she could see that one of her windows was partly open, letting the magical Autumn air inside. She breathed in. Yes, magical. Exciting and magical. There always was something special about October. And about Halloween in general. And she loved it.

The impossible girl was really tired. Still half asleep. Because just then she suddenly noticed that the small, stone-like looking lamp on the other side of her room was on, giving her four walls a light hue of orange... but still the room remained quite dim.

She couldn't remember leaving the lamp switched on... Nor could she remember opening the window.

In her fatigue, Clara struggled to sit up and turned around. She saw the Doctor sitting in the armchair with one leg thrown over the armrest and a book in his hand. His black pyjama shirt was completely unbuttoned and revealed his pale torso.

What a sight to wake up to in the middle of the night.

His piercing blue eyes were fixed upon her from behind his glasses that he sometimes wore.

“Can't sleep?” he asked softly with a little smile.

“I was just cold.”

“Sorry, I just wanted to air the room out,” he said, placing the book on the table next to the small lamp and one of the jack-o'-lanterns. The Doctor dimmed the light a bit more, walked over to the window and leaned out to look into the darkness.

The Moon was full and shined majestically high above. As the wind got stronger, it pushed some light, see-through clouds across the dark sky, but they never managed to hide the Moon away.

Being too tired to get up, the impossible girl lay back down, but hadn’t covered herself up yet despite the fact she was cold.

The Time Lord stuck his head back inside and closed the window. He crawled into her bed and spooned her, so he could keep her warm. His arms sneaked around her waist and he pulled her as close as possible while his leg entangled with hers and he rested his head on her shoulder.

“You're shivering,” he said as he nuzzled her neck.

“Not for long, I guess,” she giggled.

“Good night, my Clara,” the Doctor whispered and placed a few soft kisses on her neck.

“Night, Doctor.”

Moments later she fell asleep in the Doctor's warm and loving embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this little fluffy thing. :3


End file.
